


Crazy Questions

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Since they were Expecting, Nick Torres had some crazy questions





	Crazy Questions

Eleanor Bishop or Eleanor Torres as she has been for the last year and a half, but decided having two agent Torres in the office would be to confuse. Ellie happily hummed as she typed up her ROI from the latest case and gently rubbed her stomach where her unborn baby was kicking. She and Nick were expecting their first child at the end of the year, a little boy, and today the little boy was kicking up a storm. Thankfully this case was not as dangerous as the one last week. 

Gibbs, McGee, and Nick were on there way back from picking up a suspect. 

“It’s okay baby, Papa is on his way back” Ellie commented as she patted her rounded belly. Quietly so that people who were passing by they couldn’t hear her. 

The elevator dinged and Ellie glanced over her shoulder. The guys were back.

“Hey, Babe. We are having a baby” Nick exclaimed and Ellie glanced at her husband, originally when they found out they were expecting, Nick would announce this and Ellie would just laugh at him. After a few times of hurt feelings. Ellie just decided to ride out this excitement because as her husband processes their upcoming arrival he would get excited about things he never got to do. 

“Yes, I am aware. Your Point” Ellie smiled

“Did you know that Smithsonian Zoo is rated the top zoo in the US. and The San Diego Zoo is second.” Nick said as Gibbs, and McGee dragged the suspect to the interrogation. Nick stopped at Ellie’s desk.

“No, I didn’t. Why the sudden interest in Zoos?” Ellie asked.

“Because we can take Junior to the zoo. I’ve never been to a zoo. But Kids like Zoos right?” Nick asked as he gave her a quick kiss.

“Okay, first of all, we are not naming our son Junior. And yes Nick. Kids love zoos.” Ellie responds.  
“Hey, Torres!!!” Gibbs yelled from the top of the stair.

“I am looking forward to doing life with you and whoever he will be” Nick quickly kisses her again and runs up the stairs to catch up with Gibbs. 

Ellie sat down on her chair, laughing at her husband and his excitement but truthfully her heart swelled with pride that Nick was so excited to be a dad. And planning family dates made up for all the bad things that happened in his childhood. 

“Don’t worry baby, your dad is kinda crazy but he will love you,” Ellie said again to the baby. Nick paused at the top of the stairs and waved. Ellie waved back.


End file.
